Souvenirs toxiques
by Pierre d'hiver
Summary: De retour à Poudlard après la bataille, Draco doit gérer beaucoup de choses. D'abord, son amour pour Potter. Ensuite, l'horreur qu'il a vécu et qui continue à le hanter. Slash Drarry, lemon /!\ thèmes très noirs
1. Chapitre 1

Cher lecteur, chère lectrice,

Le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli est pas seulement à cause du lemon. Ce texte contient des évènements très durs, notamment celui auquel se réfèrent les passages en italiques. Âmes sensibles, vous voilà prévenues! Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Après la bataille de Poudlard, les rescapés ont vite mis en œuvre un semblant d'organisation « pour que la vie continue ». Les professeurs ont organisé des ASPIC pour les élèves en ayant l'âge, uniquement avec des épreuves orales. Certains l'ont obtenu ainsi, d'autres manquaient de trop de connaissance et referont une année scolaire dans des conditions décentes à la rentrée. Les derniers enfin l'ont presque eu. Il a donc été décidé que pendant les vacances scolaires, ils suivraient des cours pour apprendre ce que la guerre leur a volé afin d'avoir leur ASPIC avant la rentrée.

C'est donc ainsi que je me retrouve à errer dans des couloirs déserts depuis plusieurs semaines. Très peu d'élèves sont là, les professeurs ont veillés à ne prendre que ceux qui réussiraient à coup sûr. Nous ne sommes pas plus d'une vingtaine, quasiment tous des inconnus entre nous. Sauf Potter et moi. Tout le monde nous connaît. Le sauveur et le mangemort. Si sa réputation vaut à Potter de toujours réussir à s'entourer, la mienne me garanti la plus grande des solitudes.

Personne ne comprend ce que je fais là. Les autres partisans des ténèbres ont fui dès la bataille terminée. Le professeur McGonagall ne m'a acceptée que parce que Dumbledore accordait toujours une deuxième chance à ceux qui la demandent. Ou alors elle a eu pitié de moi… Tout le monde me fui comme la peste. La seule personne à m'avoir adressé la parole hors d'un cours est une autre Serpentard, pour me dire que c'était les gens comme moi qui donnait si mauvaise réputation à notre maison, que je ne méritais pas d'être ici. Elle a raison.

Même si tout le monde s'obstine à faire comme si de rien n'était, j'en suis incapable. L'année passée à laissée en moi des cicatrices béantes dont personne ne connaît l'existence sauf bien sûr le seigneur des ténèbres et _lui_. Rien que de penser à son nom, l'horreur revient. J'essaie de l'oublier en me contentant de l'appeler _lui_ , mais je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant. Mes nuits sont désormais partagées en deux types. Celles où les souvenirs m'assaillent et me tuent, où secoué de tremblements et nauséeux, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil et celles où la fatigue me terrasse, me plongeant dans des cauchemars bien pire encore.

Et depuis la bataille, je me trouve confronté à un problème. Mon éternel problème. Il est là depuis si longtemps que je suis incapable de dire quand il a commencé. Avant il était simple de l'ignorer en me concentrant sur autre chose. J'avais toujours quelque chose d'autre à faire. Mais plus maintenant. Pourtant ce problème si difficile à régler est effroyablement simple à expliquer. Mon cœur s'emballe à chaque fois que mon regard tombe sur Potter. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment compliqué pour moi de gérer mon propre esprit, Potter veut me parler.

C'est probablement un des seuls à pouvoir un peu comprendre ma situation. Il a vu quand j'ai commencé à m'enliser dans les ténèbres, il à du comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix. Et puisque Granger à largement obtenu ses ASPIC et que Weasley à décider d'abandonner ses études pour reprendre la boutique de ses frères, Potter se retrouve à roder seul dans les couloirs. Il cherche à me parler. Je ne pourrais pas.

Pour qu'il comprenne il faudrait que je parle de _lui_ , et _de ce qui m'est arrivé_. J'en suis incapable. Tout aussi incapable que je le suis de contrôler les palpitations de mon cœur à chaque fois que j'entends sa voix. J'ai détourné le regard, je suis resté de marbre sans lui répondre, partis au milieu de ses phrases rien à faire. Il veut toujours me parler. Je me contente de le fuir.

Hier soir la fatigue a été plus forte que la peur, j'ai la tête emplie de cauchemars depuis mon réveil. Je revois _son_ visage sans pouvoir y échapper. Je marche sans destinations dans le but de trouver autre chose à quoi penser, mais c'est toujours _lui_ qui reviens me hanter. Je ne suis même pas conscient de l'endroit où je me trouve. Je me retrouve donc au fond d'un couloir. Une impasse.

Au moment où je fais demi-tour, je le vois au bout du couloir. Potter. Impossible de m'enfuir. Il le sait. Je me demande un instant s'il m'a suivi mais la réponse est évidente. Il affiche un petit sourire satisfait qui fait battre mon cœur autant de colère que de désir. Il demande d'un ton assuré :

-Tu m'évites depuis assez longtemps. Il est temps qu'on parle.

Je m'avance d'un pas décidé et répond en serrant les dents :

-Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler.

-Et bien moi je pense que si. De toute façon tu n'as rien d'autre à faire.

Je regarde droit devant moi, sans même poser mon regard sur lui. Une fois à son niveau, je lâche :

-Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Je le bouscule d'un coup d'épaule pour pouvoir passer. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à un contact physique. Je continue dans mon chemin en espérant que la chaleur et les fourmillements qui électrisent mon bras ne soient pas visible. Potter lance alors :

-Tu me fuis encore ! Tu as peur Malfoy ?

Cette ultime provocation fait bouillir mon sang. Je me jette contre lui et l'attrape par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur. Je sens son souffle, je me force à ancrer mon regard dans le siens pour ne pas le laisser glisser sur ses lèvres, pour m'empêcher de penser qu'elles sont si proches des miennes… Un instant de silence passe. Je lis dans ses yeux un regard à la fois effrayé et curieux, comme s'il ne savait pas si j'allais l'étrangler ou l'embrasser. Je ne le sais pas non plus. Je me contente donc de desserrer lentement ma prise en articulant laborieusement :

-C'est toi qui devrais avoir peur. La prochaine fois je ne m'arrêterais pas à un avertissement.

J'espère que ma respiration saccadée n'est pas trop audible. Potter reste collé au mur, il ne semble pas complètement comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Moi non plus. Je pars en pressant le pas. Je sens le sang pulser dans mes tempes au rythme de mon cœur affolé. Je repense à ce qui vient d'arriver, aux cheveux de Potter, à ses yeux émeraudes, à ses lèvres… Je recadre mes pensées. Je sais très bien que cela ne pourra pas finir autrement qu'en empirant ma situation déjà peu supportable. Je banni complètement Potter de mes pensées. Je le regrette l'instant d'après mais c'est trop tard. Un autre visage a remplacé celui de mon aimé. Un visage gravé dans ma mémoire. Un visage auquel je ne pourrai jamais échapper. C'est _lui._


	2. Chapitre 2

La grande salle n'a jamais aussi bien porté son nom. Vidée de la foule d'élèves et du brouhaha incessant, ses dimensions titanesques sont plus visibles que jamais. J'apprécie l'espace autour de moi, j'ai l'impression de mieux respirer. Ce matin, je vois un petit hibou sombre déposer une lettre devant moi. Je n'avais jamais vu ce hibou mais je reconnais immédiatement l'écriture de ma mère sur l'enveloppe. Elle va encore me dire qu'elle est désolée, que je n'aurai pas dû être mêlé à tout cela, qu'elle voudrait que je la pardonne, etc. Elle ignore tout de _ce qui m'est arrivé._ De tout ce qu' _il_ m'a infligé. Je sais qu'elle ne l'aurait pas permis. Mais elle n'avait pas son mot à dire et était trop terrifiée pour comprendre pourquoi j'avais l'air de plus en plus mal.

Le hibou pousse la lettre vers moi avec une lueur d'intelligence dans le regard. Je comprends alors pourquoi mère n'a pas envoyé son hibou habituel. À force de le voir revenir avec ses lettres encore scellées, elle a sans doute crû que le hibou n'était pas parvenu à destination. Elle refuse de croire que je préfère ne pas lui répondre. C'est pourtant vrai. Une fois de plus, je saisi la lettre pour la rendre au hibou. Il s'envole pour la ramener à celle qui l'a écrit. Je n'ai aucun regret.

Je sais que ma mère n'est pas directement responsable de _l'horreur_ que j'ai subie, mais je sais aussi que c'est pour punir mes parents que le seigneur des ténèbres l'a ordonnée. C'est pour se venger de la trahison de mon père qu'il _l_ 'a envoyé _lui_ pour me détruire, pour m'anéantir.

J'aperçois alors Potter qui me regarde à l'autre bout de la Grande salle. Je baisse les yeux. Depuis l'incident dans le couloir, il ne m'a plus abordé. Pourtant à chaque fois que je le vois, son regard est fixé sur moi. Il arbore alors une expression songeuse et indéchiffrable qui met à mal ma concentration. Je n'arrive plus à me le sortir de la tête. J'ai beau essayer de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autres, mon esprit refuse de se fixer sur autre chose que Potter. Il suffit que j'aperçoive son regard ou ses cheveux pour que mon imagination traîtresse s'emballe. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire si les choses continuent comme ça. Je me lève rapidement et quitte la salle pour assister à mon premier cours de la journée.

En entrant dans la salle de potion, je vois au milieu de la pièce quelques élèves qui prennent des notes. Ils jettent des coups d'œil au chaudron placé au centre. Il laisse échapper des bouillonnements et une odeur entêtante qui emplit mes narines. L'odeur de Potter. De l'amortensia. Il a fallu que l'on prépare de l'amortensia justement le jour où j'essaie de me sortir Potter de la tête.

Je vais m'asseoir au fond de la classe, le plus loin possible de chaudron. J'essaie de rester concentré mais les vapeurs odorantes me montent à la tête et commencent à me rendre migraineux. Je lève la main et demande à aller à l'infirmerie. Je dois vraiment avoir mauvaise mine car le professeur me laisse partir sans même me demander une raison.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, Mme. Pomfresh m'accueille :

-Vous me rendez visite de plus en plus souvent M. Malfoy. J'espère que ça ne va pas durer.

Elle me sourit gentiment avec un regard désolé. Elle m'a suffisamment vu simuler pour savoir que je me sens vraiment mal. Je choisis un lit au fond de l'infirmerie et m'y assoit. Me coucher ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Les souvenirs sont plus fort quand je suis allongé. Je pose mes coudes sur mes genoux et me prends la tête dans les mains. Je me sens fiévreux. Des images reviennent surgir sous mes paupières.

 _Il se tient devant moi. Je suis paralysé par la peur. En me voyant trembler, un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Le sourire carnassier qui hante tous mes cauchemars._

La main de Mme. Pomfresh sur mon épaule me ramène à la réalité. Elle me demande si je vais bien mais je ne l'entends pas. Tout mon corps est secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Je sens mes yeux me brûler, pourtant aucune larme n'arrive à en sortir. On place un gobelet dans ma main.

-Contre la fièvre. Reviens me voir si tu veux de quoi t'aider à dormir.

La simple pensée du sommeil et des cauchemars qui le peuplent me fais trembler plus violemment encore. J'avale le contenu du verre sans même en sentir le goût. Les tremblements se calment peu à peu, je reprends le contrôle de moi-même. J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir. Et d'être au calme. Je quitte l'infirmerie pour me rendre dans les toilettes du deuxième étage.

L'endroit est désert, comme d'habitude. Je fais couler de l'eau froide et me la passe sur le visage. Mon reflet me renvoie une image encore plus pale que d'habitude. Le silence complet m'indique que Mimi n'est pas là. Je m'appuie sur le lavabo et me concentre sur ma respiration. J'essaie de la rendre aussi régulière que possible. Quand je sens mes poumons se remplir en entier, plus aucun tremblement ne me parcoure. La crise est passée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé là, mais je n'ai aucune envie de partir. J'entends derrière moi le bruit de la porte qui se ferme doucement. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour voir Potter dans le reflet du miroir. Il chuchote presque mais je comprends parfaitement ses paroles :

-Salut. Je te cherchais.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Mon ton est plus agressif que je ne l'aurai voulu. Je sens cogner dans ma poitrine mon cœur que j'avais réussi à calmer il y a quelques minutes.

-Je m'inquiétais.

-Oh tu t'inquiétais ? C'est vrai que M. Potter est un héros, toujours là pour aider la veuve et l'orphelin ! Tu t'ennuies depuis que tu as vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres ? Tu te cherches un autre passe-temps ? Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre à sauver, je n'ai pas besoin de toi et de ton héroïsme à deux noises.

Mon amertume ne semble pas l'arrêter. Il fait quelques pas vers moi. Je dégaine ma baguette et la pointe vers lui en le menaçant :

-Va-t'en Potter. Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter.

Il s'immobilise et lève les mains.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre. Mais je ne partirais pas.

Son regard décidé se plante dans le mien. Je détourne les yeux et peste intérieurement contre mon imagination. Certes, il est terriblement attirant quand il montre son courage, mais ce n'est clairement pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Il faut qu'il parte. Je ne serais pas capable de me cacher éternellement. Je relève les yeux vers lui. Il soutient mon regard.

-Tu as donc fais ton choix. Stupéfix !

D'un bond, il se jette au sol pour esquiver mon attaque et saisit sa baguette. Le sort pulvérise un lavabo qui répand de l'eau sur le sol. Au lieu de me lancer un sortilège, Potter se relève et lance :

-Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? On sait tout les deux comment ça a fini la dernière fois.

S'il pense que ça va m'arrêter, il se trompe. Notre duel dans les toilettes ne m'inspire pas autant de crainte qu'une seule seconde de mes cauchemars. Je lance un autre sortilège :

-Stupéfix !

-Protego !

Son charme du bouclier encaisse complètement mon attaque. Je commence à me rendre compte que Potter a toutes les chances de gagner ce duel. Il a probablement la même pensée car il lance à son tour un sort :

-Expelliarmus !

Le sortilège me rate mais frappe un miroir plus loin et est réfléchi. Il m'atteint en plein dans le dos, me projetant de plusieurs mètres, en plein sur Potter qui n'avait visiblement pas prévu ce ricochet. Nous nous effondrons au sol sous l'impact. Je reprends lentement mes esprits. Potter et moi sommes tout deux désarmés. Nos visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, nos nez peuvent presque se frôler. Mon cœur et ma respiration s'accélère. Je sens le parfum de sa peau. Je suis incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Ses yeux sont encore plus beaux de près. Son regard est fixé dans le mien. Il dépose soudain ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je réponds à son baiser comme un réflexe, sans même comprendre ce qui se passe.

Il s'éloigne doucement de moi. L'air sur mes lèvres me donne une sensation de froid qui m'est soudain devenue insupportable. Je l'embrasse à mon tour, glissant mes mains dans sa nuque pour l'empêcher de briser le contact. Après quelques instants d'un baiser enflammé, je m'éloigne enfin, le souffle court. Il m'adresse un sourire timide. Je me rends alors compte que nous sommes encore étendus par terre. Je recule et me relève précautionneusement. Potter se lève aussi et se mets à la recherche de nos baguettes, expulsées plus loin.

En nous voyant agir que si de rien n'était, j'ai l'impression que le moment est brisé. Que c'était une simple confusion et que tout va continuer à être comme avant. Potter s'approche et me tend ma baguette. Nos doigts s'effleurent quand je la saisie. Les fourmillements dans mes doigts et le rouge qui monte aux joues de Potter me rassure en trahissant clairement nos sentiments réciproques. Je pose un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de quitter la salle les yeux brillants et le cœur léger.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je ne pense plus à _lui_.


	3. Chapitre 3

La réalité m'a bien vite rattrapée. Hier en m'endormant j'ai cru que tout avait changé. Mais les cauchemars m'ont rappelé à l'ordre. Je me souviens encore de chaque détail, comme si même ma mémoire ne pouvait _lui_ échapper.

 _Il se tient à côtés de moi. Me voyant tétanisé, il s'approche de moi jusqu'à ce que je sente son haleine chaude sur mon oreille. Dans une voix aussi faible qu'un souffle mais plus terrifiante que n'importe quel hurlement, il me dit : « Tu ne m'échappera jamais. Tu pourras essayer d'oublier mais tu ne feras que t'épuiser en vain. Les coupures se soignent, les plaies cicatrisent, les fractures se ressoudent, mais l'esprit reste abîmé à jamais. N'oublie pas. Tu peux penser que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer mais c'est faux. C'est un horrible moment. Et il ne passera jamais tout à fait. » Il s'éloigne alors pour observer mon visage décomposé. Il lit tout le désespoir et toute la détresse de mon regard. Et il s'en délecte._

Je me suis réveillé en sueur avant l'aube. Incapable de rester allongé une seconde de plus, je me suis assis dans notre salle commune. Plongé dans un état second, je n'ai pas vu les autres étudiants quitter le dortoir. Le temps semble figé, bloqué dans l'immuable horreur de mes pensées. La porte de la salle commune s'ouvre, je ne l'entends pas. Quelqu'un se racle la gorge derrière moi, me tirant de ma léthargie. Je me retourne et lève la tête vers la directrice.

-M. Malfoy, je vous cherchais. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

J'acquiesce et me lève sans y penser. Je la suis à travers les couloirs jusqu'à son bureau. Elle me désigne un siège sur lequel je m'assois. Sur le meuble en bois massif se tiennent une théière, deux tasses avec soucoupes et une assiette de biscuit que je détaille pour ne pas affronter le regard de la directrice. Elle prend son temps avant de parler, choisissant ses mots. Elle commence enfin :

-Certains de vos professeurs sont venus me voir. Vous avez de plus en plus de mal à vous concentrer, sans parler de votre manque de sommeil évident. Votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal vous fait d'ailleurs remarquer que vous avez manqué un nombre important de cours.

Elle fait une pause, comme pour me donner une occasion de me justifier. Je n'ai rien à dire. Je pourrais lui expliquer que si je ne suis pas allé en défense contre les forces du mal, c'est parce que je suis incapable de suivre ces cours. Je suis incapable de produire un patronus, ou même d'essayer puisqu'aucun des souvenirs qui me viennent ne sont joyeux. Et pour le cours sur les épouvantard… Je frissonne rien qu'à l'idée de _le_ voir apparaître. Impossible de _le_ ridiculiser. Elle reprend alors :

\- Même Mme. Pomfresh trouve votre état préoccupant. Pour vous dire la vérité… nous sommes inquiets pour vous.

Je hausse les sourcils. Inquiets ? C'est un peu tard pour ça. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux à s'inquiéter pour moi ces deux dernières années, quand j'ai été détruit. C'est bien gentil de venir me voir pour me dire que j'ai mauvaise mine, mais ça ne sert plus à rien. Je ravale ma rancune et mon amertume et reste silencieux. Sur un ton plus doux, la directrice ajoute alors :

-Nous savons que ces derniers temps ont été durs pour vous. Si… vous avez envie d'en parler… cela fait partie des fonctions du directeur d'être à l'écoute de ses étudiants.

Je lève les yeux vers elle. Elle a l'air sincère. Elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai vécu. Lui raconter ne servirait à rien. Elle se trouverait aussi écœurée que moi sans pouvoir faire quoi que se soit, et je me serais replongée dans l'horreur pour rien. Non, je ne peux rien lui dire. Une vision me revient alors :

 _Il a fini et s'apprête à quitter la pièce. Je suis encore tremblant et nauséeux. Avant de partir, il se retourne vers moi et me dit : « Ce que tu ressens en ce moment, la honte et le dégoût, ils ne te quitteront jamais. Tu essaieras de vivre avec, mais se sera comme un poison qui te détruira de l'intérieur. Tout garder pour toi le rendras encore plus insupportable. Et pourtant tu seras incapable de t'ouvrir à qui que ce soit. » Il prononce la dernière phrase avec un grand sourire, visiblement amusé de la destruction qu'il cause. Il ferme la porte après lui. Je reste seul dans l'obscurité, replié sur moi-même._

Je secoue la tête. Non, je n'ai rien à lui dire. Elle reste silencieuse, les lèvres pincées. Elle se doute bien que je ne lui dis pas tout. Je me lève et quitte le bureau. Je prends rapidement la direction de ma salle commune.

-Hey Draco !

En entendant Potter m'interpeller, je m'immobilise. C'est la première fois que je l'entends prononcer mon prénom. Je me sens tout drôle et, merlin, ça me plaît. Il me rejoint et m'embrasse rapidement.

-Où est-ce que tu étais, je ne t'ai pas vu de la matinée.

-J'étais chez la directrice, je réponds en lui rendant son baiser.

Il écarquille les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Elle trouve que j'ai mauvaise mine.

Devant son (magnifique) regard curieux, je comprends que je vais devoir donner quelques explications.

-J'ai… des problèmes de sommeils assez importants. Je crois d'ailleurs que ça se voit à mes cernes.

Il me saisit le menton et fait mine de m'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Il déclare alors :

-Absolument pas. Tu es resplendissant.

Le mensonge est tellement évident qu'il me fait sourire. Il me répond avec un sourire bien plus joyeux qui me réchauffe de l'intérieur. Putain je l'aime. Je l'embrasse passionnément en me collant contre lui. Il me prend dans ses bras. Je blottis alors ma tête contre sa nuque. Nous restons là sans bouger, comme dans une bulle. C'est le meilleur moment que j'ai vécu depuis des années, peut-être même depuis toujours.

Après un temps, un gargouillis plutôt sonore se fait entendre. Nous nous séparons et Potter est écarlate, visiblement horriblement gêné. Je le trouve encore plus craquant comme ça. Je suis vraiment complètement accro.

-Désolé, s'excuse-t-il, je crois que c'est l'heure de manger. On se reverra cet après-midi !

Il s'éloigne vers la grande sale et je le suis du regard. Je suis soulagé qu'il n'est pas proposé qu'on mange ensemble. Je pense que lui et moi sommes tout à fait d'accord pour garder tous ça secret. Et puis, un Potter à la table des Serpentards ou un Malfoy à celle des Gryffondor, c'est absolument inconcevable.

Pendant les jours qui suivent, nous passons de plus de temps ensembles. « Nous ». Il y a encore une semaine, jamais je n'aurais crû employer ce mot pour parler de Potter et moi. Enfin, d'Harry et moi. S'il a très vite commencé à m'appeler par mon prénom, j'ai plus de mal à m'habituer.

Au début, nous nous contentions d'échanger quelques baiser quand nos chemins se croisaient par hasard dans les couloirs. Puis nous nous sommes vus de plus en plus souvent, nous donnant rendez-vous à chaque pause.

Et me voilà ce soir, adossé au mur d'un couloir, pressé contre celui que j'aime. Nos baiser ont gagné en assurance et en audace, perdant du même coup en chasteté. Aucun de nous deux ne s'en plaint. Je sens ses mains dans mes cheveux tandis que les miennes entourent sa mâchoire.

J'entends alors un grincement, probablement rien de plus que le plancher qui craque, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me crisper légèrement. Il le perçoit immédiatement et recule ses lèvres pour me dévisager d'un air interrogatif. Je cherche difficilement mes mots.

-J'ai crus que… enfin… En fait j'ai peur qu'on nous surprenne.

-Je peux arranger ça...

Ces quelques mots susurrés au creux de mon oreille me donnent des frissons. Il glisse ses doigts entre les miens et je me laisse guider à travers le château. Je savoure la sensation de sa paume contre la mienne sans même me soucier de notre destination. Plusieurs escaliers plus tard, Nous arrivons dans un cul de sac. Un immense portrait représentant une grosse femme habille le mur en face de nous. Harry s'en approche et dis quelques mots que je ne comprends pas. La femme me regarde d'un air suspicieux, puis le portrait pivote pour laisser apparaître une entrée. La salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle est déserte à cette heure si. Potter me guide à travers la salle, parfaitement chez lui. Il doit vraiment me faire confiance pour me laisser entrer ici. Nous débouchons dans un dortoir qui ressemble très pour traits au mieux, mise à part, évidement, les couleurs. Harry s'assoit sur un lit et annonce, visiblement assez fier de lui :

-Voilà, ici on pourra être tranquilles.

Je le regarde avec un sourire et m'assoit tout contre lui.

-Alors, où est-ce qu'on en était ?

Il me répond par un baiser enflammé. Nous nous laissons porter par la passion, nos langues dansent et nos respirations haletantes ne font plus qu'une. M'abandonnant au moment, je me laisse basculer sur le côté, Harry au-dessus de moi. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux toujours mal coiffés. En quelques jours, j'ai appris par cœur la moindre de ses boucles, mais elles me font toujours le même effet. Je sens ses mains sur mes hanches, qui commencent à se glisser sous ma chemise. Je savoure la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne le long de mon dos. Mes mains sur sa nuque se font plus pressantes, nous sommes enlacés si étroitement que nous sommes presque indiscernables. Ses mains se faufilent alors plus bas, luttant contre ma ceinture.

Les sensations ramènent violemment des souvenirs. Je commence à paniquer. Haletant, je m'écarte brusquement de lui. Il me regarde surpris puis commence précipitamment :

-Désolé, je croyais que… enfin… excuse-moi je… je pensais que t'en avais envie et…

Je le coupe aussi doucement que possible :

-C'est pas grave, je veux dire… je… J'en ai envie aussi, c'est juste que…

C'est juste que quoi ? Qu'est ce que je pourrai lui répondre ? « Excuse moi mais ça me rappelle les pires moments de ma vie » ? Pas moyens. Je trouve une excuse en réprimant la nausée qui m'envahit :

-Pas ici. Je me sens comme un intrus, et… ça me bloque. Désolé.

-Pas grave.

Il me sourit et s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser. Je me lève d'un bond et lance :

-Pardon, je dois vraiment partir. Si j'arrive en retard encore une seule fois je vais vraiment avoir des problèmes, salut.

Je pars le plus vite possible, sans même prendre le temps de fixer notre prochaine rencontre. Je sens les tremblements arriver, il est hors de question que je fasse une crise ici. Dès que je sors de la grande salle, je me rue vers les toilettes les plus proches. Impossible de les atteindre. Mes jambes s'effondrent sous moi, mes membres ne m'obéissent plus, et les souvenirs déferlent plus fort que jamais. Je n'avais jamais subi une crise de cette ampleur, encore moins en plein jour. Je me prépare à affronter l'horreur une fois de plus. Avant de perdre conscience, ma dernière pensée est pour Harry. Je prie pour que ce ne soit pas lui qui me trouve.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Je suis allongé sur mon lit. Mon regard fixe le mur en face de moi. Je redoute ce qui va arriver. Je ne sais pas s'il viendra ce soir, mais la seule pensée qu'il reviendra – car il revient toujours – me terrorise. La porte s'ouvre, laissant un rayon de lumière jaunâtre entrer dans la chambre. Elle se referme sans un bruit. Mais je sais qu'il est là. Je pourrai faire semblant d'être endormi mais c'est inutile. Il sent ma peur. Dans cette quasi pénombre ou je peine à distinguer sa silhouette, lui voit parfaitement. Je peux voir ses pupilles réfléchir la lumière. Inutile de lutter, je n'ai aucune chance. Sans compter que la moindre résistance de ma part lui donnerait l'occasion parfaite de me mordre. Mais il n'est pas là pour ça. Il est là pour me briser de la plus atroce des manières. J'ai été trop faible pour tuer Dumbledore. J'ai laissé mes émotions interférer avec un ordre. Il est là pour s'assurer que cela n'arrivera plus. En brisant la moindre parcelle d'humanité en moi._

 _Il reste plusieurs minutes sans bouger, simplement à s'emplir les narines de l'odeur de ma peur. Mon angoisse est telle que j'en vient presque à espérer qu'il commence. Un informulé plus tard, je me retrouve nu. Il s'approche de moi. Dans ce silence oppressant, je peux entendre sa respiration. Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur son visage tandis qu'il pose les mains sur moi. Je ferme les yeux en serre les dents pour essayer de contenir la nausée qui m'envahit. Mais je ne peux rien faire contre la sensation de ses mains sur ma peau. Ses paumes moites parcourent mon corps, me secouant de spasmes de dégoût. Quand il le juge bon, sa langue rejoint ses mains. Mon corps de n'obéit pas. Des frissons de plaisirs m'envahissent, mêlés à ceux d'horreur. Tout mes muscles se crispent je donnerais tout pour qu'il arrête. Il ne s'est jamais arrêté avant qu'une ultime trahison de mon corps indique que tout était fini. Il se relève et me regarde avec une lueur sauvage dans le regard._ _À_ _ce moment là plus que jamais, je me sens comme sa proie. Il sort, me laissant seul et tremblant. Il ne s'est jamais déshabillé. Il semble prendre tout son plaisir à me voir souffrir. Chaque fois, il me tue un peu plus._

 _Parfois je fonds en larmes, mais la plupart du temps je n'en ai même pas la force. Je reste inanimé pendant parfois des heures. Quand j'arrive enfin à reprendre possession de mes muscles, je me lève avec difficulté. D'un sortilège, je nettoie mes draps. Je me rhabille et essaie de dormir. Et le lendemain, comme tous les matins, je ne réponds rien à ma mère qui trouves que j'ai une petite mine. Je ne réponds pas quand mon père me demande d'où viennent mes cernes. Et j'essaie de ne pas tressaillir quand, dans un sourire carnassier plus sadique que jamais, Greyback me lance : « Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »._

Je me réveille en sursaut et en nage, encore plus nauséeux que je ne le suis dans mes cauchemars. Je trouve au pied de mon lit une bassine sur laquelle je m'empresse de me pencher. Mais mon estomac vide ne renvoie que de la bile. Je tremble violemment, je sens tous mes muscles tressauter.

-Vous êtes réveillé.

C'est seulement en entendant la voix de l'infirmière que je prends conscience de l'endroit où je me trouve. Les rideaux sont tirés, j'ai apparemment passé le reste de la journée inconscient. Mme Pomfresh nettoie la bassine d'un sortilège et me regarde d'un air plus sévère qu'à l'accoutumée

-Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas mangé un vrai repas ?

Je baisse les yeux. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Vous avez la moindre idée de ce que vous vous infligez ? Vous devez vous alimenter.

Je pourrais lui répondre que j'essaie, mais que je finis par vomir le peu qui arrive à franchir mes lèvres mais son ton indique qu'elle n'est pas là pour discuter.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous promener dans les couloirs en sachant que vous pouvez tourner de l'œil n'importe quand. Mais je ne peux pas non plus vous enfermer ici vous avez quand même des ASPIC à passer. Vous pourrez donc assister à vos cours normalement, mais vous passerez désormais vos nuits ici, où je vérifierais que vous vous nourrissez convenablement. Ce n'est pas négociable, cette décision a été prise avec Mme. la directrice.

Je baisse la tête. Je sais bien qu'elles ont raison. Mme. Pomfresh cherche quelque chose dans son bureau puis reviens. Elle me tend une enveloppe.

-Vous avez reçu du courrier.

Elle me la donne et s'en va. Je reconnais l'écriture de ma mère. Une fois de plus. Le hibou est déjà reparti, trop tard pour la renvoyer. Autant la lire. Je la décachette soigneusement. L'écriture est fluide et douce. Je la parcoure rapidement. Elle me dit qu'elle comprend que je refuse de lui répondre, mais qu'elle continuera à m'écrire. Elle s'excuse pour m'avoir entraîné du côté des ténèbres et m'assure que mon père en est également désolé. Je sais que c'est faux. Il est simplement désolé d'avoir été dans le camp des perdants. Enfin, elle me dit que la porte de la maison m'est toujours ouverte.

Je repose la lettre et sent une larme rouler sur ma joue. Non pas que cette lettre m'ait touché, mais elle m'a rappelé un détail important : je ne pourrais pas rester indéfiniment à Poudlard. Et je ne sais pas si je serais capable de retourner dans cette maison qui n'est plus chez moi. De retrouver _la_ chambre. De redormir dans _le_ lit. Je prends une profonde inspiration. Peu importe ce que je choisis, je vais devoir être fort. Et je n'en ai jamais été capable.

* * *

Mention importante !

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

Au départ je voulais écrire une fin dépressive, mais une certaine personne de mon entourage -qui se reconnaîtra- m'a tanné pour que j'écrive une happy end. Après avoir longuement hésité, j'ai décidé d'écrire les deux. Vous trouverez donc après ces deux versions. D'abord la Happy end (contenant un passage lemon), puis la dépressive. À vous de choisir !

PS: ce serais gentil de laisser une review pour me dire quel fin vous allez lire et/ou laquelle vous préférez, merci d'avance.


	5. Happy end

Je me retourne dans ce lit d'infirmerie sans trouver le sommeil. Mme. Pomfresh ne passe pas la nuit ici. Le silence est pesant et l'obscurité incomplète. J'entends un froissement de tissu, puis un murmure :

-Pssst, Draco !

Je me redresse et aperçoit Potter au bout de mon lit. Il pose un tissu sur une chaise. Probablement une cape d'invisibilité. Il s'approche de moi et, repliant mes jambes, je lui fais signe de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il à l'air gêné et un peu inquiet. Il finit par demander :

-C'est, heu… à cause de moi que tu es là ?

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir.

-Comment ça ?! On a… enfin, tu sais ce qui s'est passé quoi, et juste après que tu partes en courant, tu tombe dans les pommes. Ne me ment pas, je voudrais juste comprendre si… si je t'ai fait du mal.

Il y a une telle tristesse dans son regard que je me sens mal pour lui. Non, il n'y est pour rien. Le seul responsable c'est _lui_. Je prends la main d'Harry dans la mienne. Je commence à parler sans savoir ce que je vais dire :

-C'est lié à ça… mais ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est moi qui… enfin disons que j'ai du mal avec… le contact, depuis que… ces derniers temps, ça a été difficile pour moi et… ce que j'ai vécu, c'était…

Les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge. Je suis incapable de lui raconter, mais il semble avoir compris ou deviné le principal. Il ne pose pas de question et se contente de serrer ma main plus fort. Ce simple témoignage de soutient me fait fondre en larmes. Désarçonné quelques instants, il me prend dans ses bras. Pelotonné contre son torse, je laisse éclater les sanglots que j'ai retenu si longtemps. Il ne dit rien. Il se contente de me serrer fort contre lui et de caresser mes cheveux. Il ne pourrait pas mieux faire.

Quand mes yeux sèchent enfin, nous ne bougeons pas. Après un petit moment, il murmure :

-Tu aurais du me le dire, je n'aurais jamais rien fais qui puisse te blesser. Je te jure que si j'avais su, ce ne serai jamais arrivé. Je vais faire attention maintenant.

Je remarque alors que nous ne nous sommes pas embrassés depuis son arrivée. Je lève la tête et pose mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il me rend doucement ce baiser. Je chuchote dans son oreille :

-Tant qu'on reste au dessus de la taille, je peux gérer.

-Tant mieux, parce que je ne compte pas partir tout de suite.

Je hausse les sourcils, incrédule :

-Tu vas avoir des problèmes si tu fais ça.

-Depuis quand ça arrête un Gryffondor ? De toute façon je me planquerai sous ma cape avant que Mme. Pomfresh ne soit de retour. Et si elle nous chope, bah… tant pis. Elle est soumise au secret médical non ?

Avant que je ne puisse objecter que notre situation n'est pas exactement médicale, il m'embrasse tendrement, faisant fondre mes dernières réticences. Après un moment câlin, je n'arrive pas à réprimer un bâillement. Nous échangeons un sourire et nous installons pour la nuit. Blottis contre la poitrine de Potter, je m'endors. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, ce sommeil est paisible.

Les jours et les nuits s'enchaînent ainsi, Harry me rejoignant tous les soirs. Je reprends des forces et des couleurs, sous le regard bienveillant des professeurs. Si les cauchemars s'éloignent de plus en plus, il m'arrive de temps en temps de refaire une crise de tremblements. Quand ça arrive, Harry se contente de me prendre dans ces bras sans rien dire, attendant que la crise passe pour me consoler. Je ne l'aime jamais aussi fort que dans ces moments-là.

Toutes ces nuits ensembles nous ont évidements rapprochés. Nous avons beaucoup parlé, en quelques fois nous avons passés la soirée sans échanger une parole, nos bouches trop occupées d'une autre manière. Plus le temps passe et plus je me sens fort. Plus je me sens prêts. J'ai envie de plus. Je sais que je ne dois pas jouer avec le feu, que je dois aller lentement. Mais j'ai envie d'autres progrès que simplement manger un repas complet. Et Harry ne fera jamais le premier pas.

Un soir, en plein baiser un brin plus passionné qu'à l'habitude, je fais glisser mes mains sur ses hanches. Je glisse mes doigts sous le tissu de sa chemise et je le sens tressaillir. Mettant fin à notre baiser, il m'adresse un regard interrogateur. J'y répond par un sourire charmeur et un nouveau baiser. Après quelques minutes de caresses, je le débarrasse entièrement de sa chemise. Je me redresse pour le contempler, assis à califourchon sur ses jambes. La lumière dansante des bougies ne me cache rien de sont torse et de ses abdos. La vache, je vais me mettre plus sérieusement au Quidditch si ça me garantit un corps pareil ! Je laisse courir mes doigts sur lui, effleurant toute la peau qui s'offre à moi. Harry me dévore du regard sans oser bouger. Je me repenche sur lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Sa langue contre la mienne me semble plus amoureuse que jamais. Serré contre lui, je sens les battements rapides de son cœur. Ou bien est-ce le mien ? Ses mains dans mes cheveux m'empêchent de réfléchir correctement. Mes doigts s'attaquent maintenant à la boucle de sa ceinture. Je la défais délicatement et la jette loin du lit, vite suivie par le reste des vêtements de mon beau brun. Je sens sa respiration rapide près de mon visage et une caresse plus osée lui arrache un soupir. Je continu mes mouvements, de plus en plus amples et fermes. Il lutte quelques instants pour rester silencieux en se mordant la lèvre puis lâche prise dans un gémissement. Je souris. Il est incroyablement beau comme ça. Posant une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes, je pars embrasser la ligne de sa mâchoire, son cou, sa clavicule, descendant ainsi jusqu'au nombril. Ma main arrête ses mouvements, et je tente de la remplacer par ma langue. Harry gémit de plus belle. Il place ses mains dans mes cheveux, m'invitant à continuer. Encouragé par ses halètements à peine contenus, j'accélère jusqu'à ce qu'une pression dans ma nuque m'indique qu'il ne lui en faudra pas plus.

Je m'écarte de lui et retourne l'embrasser. Blottit dans mes bras, Harry est le premier à s'endormir. Je le contemple dans la quasi obscurité. Une pensée me vient. C'est fou comme je l'aime. Mon Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard, une autre pensée fait elle aussi son chemin dans mon cerveau noyé de bonheur. L'espoir jailli dans mon esprit.

Ce soir plus que jamais, nous avons prouvés que nous sommes plus fort que _lui_.


	6. Dark end

J'ai passé plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie. Je n'ai jamais été aussi seul. Harry me manque, mais je comprends qu'il ne me rende pas visite. La dernière fois que l'on s'est vus, je l'ai rejeté avant de partir en courant. Mais j'ai pris une décision. Je vais lui parler. Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver, ça va être difficile, mais je vais essayer de lui expliquer. Aujourd'hui est un jour idéal pour ça, nous avons tous l'après-midi libre. Je le cherche depuis des heures. Il n'est pas dans la grande salle. La grosse dame du portrait m'assure que la salle commune des Gryffondors est déserte. J'ai parcouru la plupart des couloirs de l'école. J'ai même été assez désespéré pour vérifier la bibliothèque. Pas la moindre trace de Potter.

Je traîne maintenant dans les couloirs, dépité. Deux Gryffondor passent à cotés de moi, j'entends le nom de Potter dans leur conversation. Sans réfléchir, je décide de les suivre jusqu'à avoir plus d'information :

-J'arrive pas à y croire !

-En même temps, tu imaginais vraiment McGonagall refuser quelque chose à Harry Potter ?

-Non, mais de là à autoriser une élève plus jeune ici…

-Ça va, elle est quand même en sixième année. Et puis s'il peut lui donner des techniques d'attrapeur pour permettre aux Gryffondors de gagner la coupe de Quidditch, on ne va pas s'en plaindre.

Je reste figé sur place. J'aurai dû penser qu'il serait allé s'entraîner. Je fonce vers le terrain.

Une fois arrivé, il m'apparaît clairement qu'aucun joueur n'est présent, ni au sol ni en l'air. Je suis arrivé trop tard. Alors que je m'apprête à repartir, un bruissement d'eau attire mon attention. Je me dirige discrètement vers les douches… Et mon cœur se fend.

Il est là. L'eau ruisselle sur sa peau nue. En train d'embrasser à pleine bouche une jeune fille rousse tout aussi nue que lui, qui ne va visiblement pas lui faire le même coup que moi. Trop occupés, aucun d'eux ne remarque ma présence. Je recule en titubant puis cours au château.

Je me retrouve dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, face à mon reflet. La surveillance acharnée de Mme. Pomfresh m'a rendu moins pâle, mais des cernes se creusent sous mes yeux ternes, mes cheveux ont perdus leur éclat. Commet ai-je pu croire que Potter resterai avec le spectre que je suis devenu ? J'ai été si stupide, si aveugle ! Dans un éclair de rage, je lance un sortilège qui pulvérise le lavabo. D'autre suivent, jusqu'à ce que je sois seul, debout au milieu de ce carnage.

Des toilettes dévastées. C'est là que tout a commencé, et que tout fini.


End file.
